


Rocking horse

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bickering, Friendship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ora invece avrebbe passato la mattina con i suoi amici, e al suo ritorno a casa avrebbe avuto un cavallo a dondolo ad aspettarlo.Non stava più nella pelle.





	Rocking horse

**_ \- Rocking Horse - _ **

Ryosuke quella mattina si era svegliato di cattivo umore.

Non aveva voglia di andare all’asilo.

Quella mattina sapeva che la madre non sarebbe andata al lavoro, e lui si era impuntato nel dire che sarebbe voluto rimanere con lei, ma la donna era stata irremovibile.

Per tutto il tragitto fino all’asilo si era fatto trascinare per una mano, non smettendo per un secondo di piagnucolare.

“Perché non posso rimanere con te, mamma? Non ci voglio andare all’asilo... per favore!” le disse, fra le lacrime.

Erano ormai arrivati di fronte ai cancelli, quando la donna lasciò andare la mano del figlio e si voltò verso di lui, con aria vagamente esasperata.

Si mise in ginocchio, in modo tale da essere alla sua altezza, e gli asciugò le lacrime con un gesto sbrigativo della mano.

“Tesoro, la mamma deve andare a fare delle commissioni stamattina, non avrebbe il tempo di giocare con te” gli spiegò, e vedendo che il bambino non si convinceva, proseguì. “Facciamo così, allora: tu vai all’asilo, tranquillo e senza piangere, a giocare con i tuoi amichetti. E ti prometto che la mamma oggi va a comprarti il cavallo a dondolo che le avevi chiesto, va bene?”

Il bambino si morse un labbro, pensieroso, come se stesse cercando di valutare l’accordo.

Alla fine annuì con decisione, smettendo di piangere.

“Va bene mamma. Allora me lo prometti?” le chiese, porgendole il mignolo che la donna strinse senza riuscire a mascherare un sorriso.

“Te lo prometto” confermò, per poi dargli un frettoloso bacio sulla guancia e lasciarlo andare dentro ai cancelli, incontro alla maestra.

Yamada era un po’ più di buon’umore, adesso.

Era convinto di aver fatto un ottimo affare.

Gli era successo prima d’ora di rimanere con la sua mamma quando lei aveva delle cose da fare, ed era vero che non aveva mai il tempo di giocare con lui in quelle situazioni.

Ora invece avrebbe passato la mattina con i suoi amici, e al suo ritorno a casa avrebbe avuto un cavallo a dondolo ad aspettarlo.

Non stava più nella pelle.

Da quando era andato a casa di Yuto e l’aveva provato, aveva tormentato la madre perché gliene comprasse uno, e ora che finalmente l’aveva ottenuto, non vedeva l’ora di dirlo agli altri.

Rimase seduto ad uno dei banchi a disegnare, aspettando pazientemente che si facessero vedere.

Yuto e Yuri arrivarono quasi contemporaneamente, sedendosi accanto a lui e salutandolo.

“Indovinate!” disse il bambino, senza nemmeno premurarsi di ricambiare il saluto.

“Cosa?” chiese svogliatamente Chinen, mentre Nakajima appariva realmente interessato.

“La mia mamma ha detto che oggi mi compra un cavallo a dondolo!” esclamò.

“Oh, come il mio? Posso venire a vederlo?” gli chiese Yuto, emozionato quasi quanto lui.

Yamada annuì vigorosamente, con aria quasi solenne.

“Certo che sì. Magari potreste venire domani a casa mia, se vi va” chiese loro, e mentre il più grande faceva cenno di sì con la testa, Yuri incrociò le braccia sul petto e s’imbronciò.

“No, grazie.” fu la sua risposta, mentre alzava le sopracciglia e si voltava dall’altra parte, nel tentativo di ignorare i due.

Yuto e Ryosuke si lanciarono uno sguardo confuso, prima di spostarsi per poter tornare a guardarlo in viso.

“Perché non vuoi venire, Chii?” gli chiese Yamada, con tono triste.

“Perché i cavalli a dondolo sono cose da bambini piccoli, e io non voglio giocarci con voi” rispose l’altro, risoluto.

Ryosuke divenne rosso in volto, sentendosi in imbarazzo per quella risposta, ma fu preceduto da Nakajima nel reagire a quell’affermazione.

“Non sono cose da bambini piccoli. Anzi, la mia mamma ha detto che può anche essere pericoloso se non si fa attenzione, perché potresti cadere. È una cosa da grandi” disse, con convinzione.

I due più piccoli lo guardarono con poca convinzione, prima di scoppiare quasi simultaneamente a ridere.

“Come fa ad essere una cosa da grandi, Yuto? È un giocattolo!” gli fece notare Yamada, sorridendo.

Chinen smise velocemente di ridere, e poi scosse la testa.

“Va bene. Se ci tenete così tanto, allora verrò anch’io. Posso restare a guardarvi mentre giocate e controllare che non vi facciate male” concesse.

Yamada scrollò le spalle, senza smettere di sorridere.

A lui stava bene che il più piccolo non volesse giocare con il suo nuovo cavallo a dondolo, gli stava bene che volesse rimanere soltanto a guardarli.

Se lo conosceva bene, alla fine non avrebbe ceduto alla tentazione di provarci anche lui.

Riprese a disegnare, con aria assorta, e quando ebbe finito mostrò agli altri due la propria opera.

Tra le linee confuse e l’accozzaglia di colori, si poteva scorgere quella che sembrava la sagoma di un cavallo, con sopra quelli che, stando a quanto dicevano i nomi sopra le teste, erano Yuto e Ryosuke; in disparte, c’era Yuri che li guardava.

Solo una cosa era chiara in quel disegno: tutti e tre sorridevano.


End file.
